Leona
Character created by BlackDarkness679 Base Form= |-|Leonine Form= Backstory Leona started a peaceful and great childhood, making many friends and learning lots of things, that she taught are interesting to know.Her life completely changed, when the phoenix race came and took over the world, which not only that they destroyed many places she loved as a kid, but also taking her parents away from her to be their slaves, when she needed them most than ever at this point in her innocent and young life. Left alone, with no house and with nobody to help her at such a tough time, it became incredibly sad and painful for young Leona.Fortunately later she met with another little girl named Catherine, when she was found by her in a cave, in which Leona was trying to live and to be protected from the danger from the outside. She was weakened and pretty hungry, although Catherine took care of her and helped Leona to get back on her feet back to normal.From that moment, the two girls became best friends, in fact, so close, that you could say they were sisters, that close their friendship became.Together, they spend their time for months, eventually becoming years as the time passes, learning surviving techniques and taking care of each other. One day they met Scavok, another important person in Leona life, as well as her friend, which will help them both to become experts in hand to hand fighting, but also becoming friends with the girls.Eventually with time, Leona found out that she was pretty talented in fighting, Scavok and Catherine would also realize this as well, when Leona became so great that Scavok lost many times to her, even when taking the trainings a little more seriously. Life was looking better now thanks to her two friends, though she had an objective, one to help her friends in doing something about the phoenix race that invaded their planet.At this point in time, Leona is meeting with yet another person important for her, which will be soon her first crush as the story goes on, Wulfgar. As the events go on, the two will be learning more about each others, eventually developing the relation between the two closer and closer.Thanks to him she learned a whole lot of new stuff, in both surviving techniques and hand to hand fighting, which will prove useful for future battles she will get in. Together with her friends, the war they will have with the invaders of their worlds might come to an end, as Leona is definitely willing to improve, in order become stronger and stronger, wishing to be an actual help, then remain exactly as her older self from back then and to get her clan and family back. Appearance Leona appearance is of a cute girl, with short blonde hair, having many bracelets to her wrists, prayer beads on the neck and earrings for her ears of course, with a couple of these earrings even hanging on some of the of the strands from the hair.On the head she also wears a brown fillet and her ears are resembling to those of a cat, with the color of her eyes as a brown with a little bit of yellow pigment to it, she also has a little black eye shadow makeup too, which makes her look more beautiful and attractive as a lioness. Her lips have a brown chocolate-like shade, including the little three whiskers from each side of her cheeks, which she makes use of them for making funny and innocent looking faces, but they are also very great at making boys to get a liking for her, saying they make her very cute. When entering her Leonine form, she gets longer hair, with a beautiful glowing golden color, no more cat ears on her head, bright crystalline blue eyes with the makeup missing now and the whiskers not being seen anymore on her cheeks, the brown chocolate-like shade from the lips aren't present either.She gains a slightly more muscular body, meanwhile all of the bracelets, prayer beads and earrings disappear in this form entirely. Her skin is tanned and she is completely naked, but wears some clothing, which are brown in color, to cover the chest and the lower part of her body.Leona got a long tail as well, which is great as an extra arm or a weapon in battles, while in the Leonine form, she gets a lighter skin color, on her hands wearing long dark blue leather gloves and along a uniform similar to a gi, like those for martial arts, with the same glowing gold and dark blue colors she already has, tied with a belt with the dark blue shade mentioned.She gets short blue knickerbockers as well during this form.Her tail also changes colors into a golden fur and grows a little longer as well. Personality Leona shown to be mostly a very positive, kind, friendly and loving person.She says that she is preferring some other ways to solve problems, more then fighting and using violence, but Leona doesn't have much choices, so she has to do it.Her goodhearted personality makes her be too forgiving sometimes, killing isn't much to her liking, even when it comes to bad guys from her verse, if she really gotta kill somebody, usually Leona feels uncomfortable and guilty of doing this. Due to being a feline, especially a lion, she is very brave and a strong confident woman on herself, although she got a playful attitude too, liking to joke and lighten up the mood around.She can be pretty flirty and act as cute little kitty of her age, as demonstrated when she tries it with Wulfgar later on to get his attention and make him smile and feel better. While her character can be of an innocent and delicate girl, Leona has a serious side of herself, expressing emotions as anger, sadness, bloodlust, hate and dark humor, which are rarely seen from her and completely unexpected, it surprised even Wulfgar to see this side of Leona personality.Her darker, much wilder lion side inside her doesn't know mercy and is willing to use painful methods on persons that she dislikes a lot, as well as being way more violent and brutal then usual, making her sound and look like a whole different person. Besides that, she is also a very protective person and cares a lot for others, willing to risk her life and put others before hers.Leona can be a shy person and less of a talker as well, as she feels like at times its best if she doesn't get involved as she could be messing things up, but with time she learns to overcome them little by little. Personal Statistics Name: Leona, Leo(how Wulfgar calls her majority of the time) Origin: Hunter Blood Gender: Female Height: 5'11" feet(1.80 meters) Weight: 180 lbs(81 kg) Age: Unknown(looks like a teenager) Classification: Hybrid (half human, half lion) Combat Statistics Tier: 5-A | High 4-C | 4-A Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses(Enhanced vision, she has them on a level similar to Wulfgar, but she can also see the vital points of someone body, with a glance or see through things, like a smoke screen or incredibly lightened places, with no problem, Enhanced hearing, can sense any little sound vibration made by whatever it can be, from great distances and identify if its a being or not, Enhanced smell, comparable to Wulfgar smell, but on a more sharper level, Enhanced taste, able to track others based on their traces left, along how fresh it is), Regeneration(Low-Mid, Wulfgar said multiple times how she and Scavok got healing abilities as good as his | High-Mid, when in her Leonine form, she had her entire lower body sliced in pieces, blown into nothing left but her thorax and head, even violently having nearly all her organs except for one be destroyed from the inside, it still took mere seconds for her regeneration to heal all of that), Immortality(types 1 and 3), Adaptation, Transformation(into her Leonine form), Resistance to Energy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Reality Warping, Poison Manipulation, Possession(type 1 and 2) and Blood Manipulation, Expert in Hand-to-Hand Combat, Energy Manipulation(via her Whipping Tail), Limited Fire Manipulation(can create fire blasts or walls of fire, by moving either the hands or legs fast enough, to ignite fire from the sheer speed of Leona rapid movements), Explosion Manipulation(she can generate explosions by slashing, thrusting her punches and kicks, one time even when sneezing by accident), Vibration Manipulation(by concentrating enough she can vibrate her body that fast to increase her physical attacks to damage any powerful opponents or paralyze the opponents by touching their body on the area it was done temporary) | Aura(she gains an aura around her that slowly weakens an opponent, every time they make contact with her or are too close, possible due to the intimidating nature a lion possesses), Soul Manipulation(she can damage the soul of an opponent, if she is focusing her strikes good enough for this or she can even push it out of their bodies, it is possible to do such a thing, because a lion possesses a great and powerful warrior spirit, which is strong enough to harm or manipulate the spirit of others that challenges them in battle), Probability Manipulation(a trait which only a lioness can attain, to get opponents in some lucky situations for her, to gain an advantage in battle, like for example increases the chances of winning a battle against others even of her level, increasing the damage of her strikes based on lucky hits landed on the opponent, increasing the chances of missing of an opponent attack etc.) Attack Potency: Large Planet level (handled Skar and Allkapocs on her own at the same time, comparable to Wulfgar) | Large Star level '(showed to be on the same level as a serious Wulfgar and Celestia) | '''Multi-Solar System level '(According to Celestia, her Leonine form could give her Goddess form one heck of a battle, but still lose against it, Wulfgar told her she can easily defeat him and Celestia at the same time, while they are both at their full power when in this state) '''Speed: Relativistic (kept up with Scavok and Wulfgar in speed) | FTL '''with reaction and combat speed (Wulfgar said she is the fastest being to ever encounter, after Celestia) | '''Massively FTL '(Celestia was shocked about the speed difference between them, she couldnt even defend to any of her attacks) 'Lifting Strength: Class G '(via powerscaling from Wulfgar) | '''Class P '(via powerscaling from Wulfgar) | 'Class Z '(should be comparable to Celestia) 'Striking Strength: Large Planet Class '| Large Star Class | '''Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Large Planet level '''(trade blows with Skar and Allkapocs at the same time) |''' Large Star level '''(consistently showed being trading blows with an serious Wulfgar and Celestia) | Multi-Solar System level (Celestia couldnt even lay a visible injury or to hurt her physically, Wulfgar admitted he wouldnt even be able to do anything on her, no matter how much power he puts in his attacks) '''Stamina: Godlike (one of the only two characters to tire out Celestia and to give Wulfgar a real challenge) | Nigh-Infinite (likely comparable to Celestia Goddess form, since she said it would give her one heck of a battle) Range: Extended melee range with close range attacks | Several meters with long range attacks | Likely Stellar with her Lion Thunderclap Standard Equipment: 'None notable 'Intelligence: Gifted (Very creative and smart, able to trick Wulfgar on a few occasions too, he even complimented her intelligence from the very first time they met) Weaknesses: 'Leona has a fear of drowning and is unable to swim if she in the water, also she is worrying very often in battles, which at times can be distracting to her '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: -Whipping Tail: '''Leona can use her long tail to strike with energy attacks in a whipping manner, it can be good for close and long range, one strike can slice rocks, metal or certain tough materials with ease '-Lion Thunderclap: 'She collides her arms like in a thunderclap and thrusts them into a manner similar to the beam attacks, to cause an exploding beam strike for big damage or igniting fire, after colliding with a target, this attack matched Wulfgar Wolf Yell in power and speed '-Feline Fatale: 'Striking the opponent vital points at alarming speeds, while vibrating her arms or legs in order to cause internal pain, she can also paralyze parts of the body, by striking it on a certain area, like for example making one arm not responding for a period of time '''Key: Base '| 'Full power '| '''Leonine Optional Stats Form:Her Leonine form is a form that is increases her stats, power and abilities, but the problem is that it puts a lot of effort on the body and prolonged exposure in this form can mess up the body, although later on she starts to have more control over it and can sustain it for longer periods Others Notable Victories: Tristina (RedScotGaming's Dragon Ball Xenoverse) Tristina profile (5-A stats and speed equalized) Notable Losses: Doctor Doom (Avengers Alliance) Doctor Doom Profile (High 4-C stats and speed equalized, Leona had help from Wulfgar) Inconclusive Matches: Wonder Woman (Knights of Justice) Wonder Woman profile (Speed was equalized, Leona had help from Wulfgar and Wonder Woman had the following powers restricted:OHK, Power Nullification, Regeneration Negation, Regeneration, Seduction, Time, Spatial and Matter Manipulation) The rights for the image goes to the respective owner of it. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Hybrids Category:Immortals Category:Hunters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Original Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Probability Users Category:Aura Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Fear Users Category:Fire Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Cats Category:Lawful Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Statistics Reduction Users